


Too Much of a Good Thing

by vanillafluffy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, NSFW, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: I had a request for kink, and this fandom lent itself nicely to that.Venom knows how to show Eddie a good time.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 297
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



Anne is doing amazing things to him…it feels so good, Eddie doesn’t want to wake up. With a pang of regret, he jerks upright in bed, to be met with a fresh surge of pleasure. Anne isn’t there, but he’s being fondled, gentle pressure wrapped around his cock, squeezing and stroking…in the darkened bedroom, he can just make out the extrusion that Venom is using to tantalize him.

“ _Relax, Eddie,_ ” the symbiote suggests. “ _You’re enjoying this…._ ”

That’s true, he is. He settles back against the pillows, letting it happen. Then, another alien tendril squirms its way down past his taut ball sac and begins probing him. It slithers into his rectum, slim as a #2 pencil, not painful at all, inching deeper, fluttering against his prostate. Eddie groans. He’s never had so many fantastic things happen to him at the same time. He’s aware of more appendages lightly flicking against his nipples, coaxing them into tight peaks.

The pressure is building…his release is getting closer…but Venom squeezes him just enough that he can’t. Eddie writhes, moaning as the symbiote touches him in ways he never imagined. The second shaft isn’t thrusting--it swells, stretching his sphincter…shrinks…swells again, opening him wide, not-quite-pain, while the tentacle gripping his cock is as snug as any hole he’s ever fucked.

He cries out as, without warning, the probe in his rear expands, fills him deeper than any mere human could ever reach, sweetly tormenting sensitive tissue, all the while throbbing against the tender nubbin of his prostate.

Eddie’s never had a climax like this--it seems to go on for whole minutes as Venom grips him, keeping him hard, finding triggers Eddie didn’t know he had. By the time it’s over, he’s whimpering from blissful over-stimulation--too much of a good thing is absolutely wonderful.

“ _You see--you don’t really need Anne,_ ” Venom tells him persuasively. “ _Not when you have me.”_

He can’t argue with that, and at the moment, Eddie’s not even going to try. “Thanks, V,” he mumbles. A moment later, he’s back in dreamland.

...


End file.
